Luluble
by sarcasticallydelicious
Summary: Whimsical wanderings of Lulu through the League.
1. Chapter 1

Ailurophile n. a cat fancier : a lover of cats

* * *

"Kitty!"

Nidalee pinched the bridge of her nose. She did not often come to Support group meetings, and the group's newest addition was doing little to encourage her changing that policy.

"I will have you know I come from a proud family of great cats," she growled. "I am no one's 'kitty.'"

The scamp conjured a sparkly purple cat toy that floated next to her and wiggled in her face.

Nidalee glared.

Soraka shot Nidalee an apologetic look, then turned to face the group. "Everyone, this is Lulu, the Fae Sorceress." She looked at Lulu, whose round purple face poked over the side of the table, grinning ear to ear. "Now if you'd like, I can make introductions."

"I don't need introlecutions!" Lulu pointed around the table. "Kitty, Tick Tock, Gusto, Shiny, Other Shiny, Other Other Shiny, MooMoo, Balancing Act, Sideboob."

Karma and Alistar looked shocked. Lux pursed her lips, apparently annoyed at having to be Other Other Shiny while Leona and Taric tried not to laugh. Janna and Zilean didn't appear to be listening.

Nidalee couldn't contain her annoyance. She could feel a headache coming on already; this was one of many times she wished she'd never left the jungle. "Really? The most noticeable thing to you about Soraka is her outfit?"

Soraka gave her a disappointed look. Nidalee ignored her.

Lulu's face twisted in a parody of incredulity. "Yes?"

"Really? You call me a housepet when I'm in human form, but don't see the horn and purple skin and goat legs right in front of you?"

"What goat legs?" Lulu looked almost as confused as Nidalee felt. "I can't call her Other Other Other Shiny; that would just be confusing."

And, gods, Soraka was smiling. That meant Support group was stuck with the little nuisance. She patted the Yordle on her oversized hat.

Lulu's tongue popped out and licked her hand. Soraka pulled it back, surprised.

"That didn't even taste purple, Kitty. Maybe you need a better nose."

She put a stubby finger on her cheek, then raised her staff gleefully. "Delightify!"

And now she was shrinking, and turning furry and purple.

It was just going to be one of those days. Nidalee surrendered, resigned. At least in this form the words coming from Lulu's mouth sounded like the gibberish they were instead of masquerading as intelligent thought.

Comforted, Nidalee wrapped herself in her tails to take a nap. At least she could get one good thing out of all this.


	2. Chapter 2

Debouch v. 1: to cause to emerge: discharge, 2: to march out into open ground: emerge, issue

* * *

Lulu hopped through the rugged landscape, occasionally tapping a rock and giggling as it scurried away.

"Why are we up here, Topsy Turvy Hurdy Gurdy? Are we hunting snufflesnipes?"

Veigar stopped. He looked out over the desolate swath of mountain and clenched his gauntlet closed dramatically. "No, Lulu," he cried in his shrill, evil voice, "we are here for a FAR GRANDER PURPOSE!" He placed his boot on a boulder – well, the rock was only the size of a longlegs' head, but it still looked imposing – and pointed out over dark, jagged stone. "I am claiming this area as THE CENTER OF MY DOMAIN! To enter is to SUFFER!"

"Oooh," Lulu said appreciatively.

The pixie looked less impressed, but Veigar ignored the stupid thing.

Veigar crossed his arms – a difficult task given his the size of his gauntlets - and nodded, satisfied.

Lulu ignored his masterful villain pose, instead sniffing the air with closed eyes. "The colors here are so tasty!"

Of course she would see it. Veigar had no use for acquaintances who couldn't see that the place was a nexus of magical power.

"Now come! At the top of that ridge will be my FORTRESS OF EVIL! BWUEHEHEHEHEH!"

At first they tried to find a path up the ridge, but the length of their legs was proving an obstacle. Eventually Veigar decided that it was taking too long and blasted a channel in the mountainside. The rock twisted into melted claws around the edges, which pleased Veigar greatly. He had chosen his domain well. Which was no surprise; he was the Master of Evil after all.

The vast plateau at the top of the ridge was promising, but Veigar had come for what lay just above it. Only the highest peak in the Sablestone Mountains would be worthy of being the center of his realm.

He stomped the ground, planting his staff and answered The Magic's call. This place was the crossroads of laylines from the Voodoo Lands and all of the Yordle territories, and it flowed into him. He laughed at the raw power, shaping it in his staff and channeling it into the mountainside.

The mountain rumbled, smaller stones clattering down its side. The peak rose, bending and twisting in tortured shapes to Veigar's endless delight. He poured more magic into the contorting stone, pushing the molten rock into soaring towers. Even with his Magic saturated brain, Veigar knew he had to have at least six towers. That Ionian upstart's only had three. Ooh, he should have thirteen, for extra eeeeeeevil.

When he finally finished, Veigar released his hold on The Magic. Letting go of it always left him feeling drained, but this time it was mixed with satisfaction.

He surveyed his work.

The mundane mountain's peak had been transformed into a Spectacular Citadel of Suffering. At some point the sun had set, leaving his Tower of Torture's purple pulsing light the area's main source of illumination. The thirteen spires stabbed upward menacingly at the night sky. The entrance loomed, the skull-like pits staring intimidatingly at any who dared approach.

It was the most beautiful thing Veigar had ever seen. It would have brought a tear to his eye if he were not far too evil for shows of emotion.

He turned for Lulu's praise.

At some point she had fallen asleep. Iridescent bubbles floated away from her with each exhale.

Veigar prodded her with his staff. "AWAKEN, AND BEHOLD!"

Lulu rubbed her eyes and sneezed.

Purple sparkles erupted, shooting from her nose to cover his Palace of Pain with shiny dust. The entire thing suddenly looked as if it were made of candy.

Veigar gaped.

He was sure that washed off. For the sake of his insanity, he certainly hoped it did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disinformation n. false information deliberately and often covertly spread (as by the planting of rumors) in order to influence public opinion or obscure the truth

* * *

Lux juggled a ball of light, throwing it from her wand and pulling it back again and spinning it around behind her back. Around her, the other champions in the practice yard stayed engrossed in their own practice, though she knew they were casting furtive glances at her when they thought she wasn't looking, just as she was them.

So she kept her tosses slow and deliberate. No reason to give away more than she needed to.

Throwing her light in a boomeranging arch, she watched it lazily. This would hardly be a workout but she moved carefully, tracking every minute change in posture. Raising her wand to catch it, she-

"Flufficate!"

The ball of light zoomed over her head, crashing into Katarina's back. The assassin twisted around in the binding light to glare at Lux, who benefited from her current furry state. Not that she would be safe later.

Lulu's face loomed over hers, big green eyes looking strangely…disappointed?

"Other other shiny, you shouldn't say such mean things!"

Lux squeaked.

"I don't keep chipmunks in my hat! Chipmunks like to feel the breeze in their hair." Her green eyes sparkled, and Lux realized there were tears in them. "Why would I do something so cruel?"

The tears ran down her purple cheeks. Lux took a step forward with a squeak, only afterwards remembering her current state, and could only watch helplessly as Lulu turned and ran away sobbing.

Lux's throat constricted, and she curled up in a ball, wrapping herself in her fluffy tails. She hadn't meant it to go like this. Her chats and rumor spreading with Cassiopeia was a joke! It wasn't supposed to hurt anyone!

And then she turned back into a human and wished she could just sink into the ground.

* * *

"So did she fall for it?"

"Like a rock bubble off a flibbity!" Lulu giggled, kicking her feet.

Vi grinned. She liked Lux, but she needed to watch it with the rumors. The girl should have known better than to tell half the Institute Vi's real hands were shrunken stubs after wearing her gauntlets all the time.

She held up a gauntlet, and Lulu conjured a giant purple hand to high five her.


End file.
